The present invention relates to a rotary nozzle die machine for use with a dough extrusion machine and, more particularly, to such a rotary nozzle die machine for use with two or more types of dough for producing twisted or braided products.
It is known to provide a rotary nozzle die machine having rotating nozzles for use with a single dough extrusion machine to manufacture a spirally twisted or braided food product. For example, U.S. Patent No. 6,450,796 (“the '796 patent”), incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a rotary nozzle die machine having a plurality of such rotating nozzles. The machine disclosed in the '796 patent is adapted to produce a twisted food product (see FIG. 6) comprising a generally homogeneous food or dough material provided through a single dough feed extrusion machine. It is desirable to provide such a rotary nozzle die machine capable of producing twisted food products comprising two or more food or dough materials provided through two or more multiple dough feed extrusion machines with each dough feed having a different type of dough. The present invention meets this need and provides the ability to produce a multi colored braided food product containing two or three distinct colors. A machine in accordance with the present invention is also capable of producing a multi textured braided food product and a multi flavored braided food product by mixing together and braiding dough streams of different textures or flavors just prior to extrusion through a rotating nozzle.